


TMNT: Acre by Acre

by WilRei9650



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April - Freeform, Canon, F/M, Farmhouse, Maggie - Freeform, OC, Peaceful, Songfic, apriltello, donatello - Freeform, outdoors, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilRei9650/pseuds/WilRei9650
Summary: What happens when Magdalene Hamato spends some time outside? What're her actions and thought process during this time outdoors.Maggie belongs to https://www.deviantart.com/flashyfashionfraud
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)





	TMNT: Acre by Acre

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for someone who impacted my life greatly. This is a reflection of how I act, or would like to act when I would spend time outdoors. This was written during a difficult time in my life, where I would spend a lot of time outdoors and listen to this sing specifically. It was my favorite song at the time. The woman who helped me very much essentially saved my life along with this song. The character in this fic used to be in my other fics, but i changed it in the old fics. The reason why I kept it in this fic is this OC and the person who made her were very impactful in my life at the time. The person who made this OC is an amazing writer and was one of the people whose writing inspired me so much. Maggie belongs to the wonderful FlashyFashionFraud! She is such an amazing writer! Her amazing writing inspired me and encouraged me to write more and showed me what could be found in writing. I want to thank her, that even though she didn't know me at all, that her writing encouraged me. I also want to thank the woman who was my teacher at the time, the other person that this fic is dedicated to. She helped me so much without even knowing it. I want to thank all those who helped me through that difficult time and always encouraged me to write and continue with something that became more than writing to me, something that became an outlet to me and somewhere to express myself. This song is on Spotify and on Itunes I believe. You should totally check it out, its amazing, along with the artists other songs! https://open.spotify.com/track/5JVh1LrcBlk4gaIAtIDtB0?si=1qmuTXDyRFiXHX696ZvQOQ
> 
> TMNT belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird  
> Maggie belongs to FlashyFashionFraud  
> Song belongs to Hannah Kaminer

Put away my kingdom for a brighter day  
It's faded now that I don't love you anyway  
Shingles on the farmhouse have all blown off in the wind  
But I'm guessing I'm the only one who's noticing  
A piece of land  
Makes a home  
It's the only way I've ever known

Magdalene Hamato was a young girl who LOVED outdoors. Her family lived in a small farmhouse on the edge of New York City. One day she was playing in the yard, wondering, what it would be like to be a human. She took greatly after her father. She ran around finally collapsing on the ground, smiling, wandering.

But you sold off the pieces of my heart acre by acre  
And I'll love something I'll never own  
Every field that we've sown  
To the savings and loan  
So I'm a leaving  
Oh I'm gone, gone, gone

Maggie watched the sky, as the birds were flying around. She then closed her eyes, and imagined what it would be like if she were a ninja, with her father and uncles. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her mother said that she could do that in a couple of weeks, when she turned 13. She wandered what it would be like. If her mother would embarrass her, or be overprotective. Her eyes fluttered open.

Chickens scratch the ground for the feed that never comes  
Cows have wandered off to the fields they used to roam  
Staring at the sky, for the rain that doesn't fall  
And I'm standing in the kitchen  
Trying to hold on, for a song.  
A piece of land, makes a home  
It's the only way I've ever known

Maggie twitched her nose and saw a small little rabbit, sniffling her. She slowly got up, but it didn't work out too well. The small creature fled. She wondered what it would be like to have a pet. She wanted a cat, but, her parents wouldn't let her. For her Grandfather was a rat, and he hated cats. He also didn't like birds. Especially Pigeon Pete. He was a mutated pigeon. Master Splinter was particularly afraid of him. Pigeon Pete was, actually, a lot bigger than the old rat. But, he was exceptionally nice. Maggie closed her eyes again. Walking around seeing where it would lead her.

But you sold off the pieces of my heart acre by acre  
And I'll love something I'll never own  
Every field that we've sown  
To the savings and loan  
So I'm a leaving  
Oh I'm gone, gone, gone

She opened her eyes again and found herself on the edge of the woods near her house. She had never been in here before. The last time she was in there was when she was really young, with her father. Her mother said that, she could go in, now that she was older. She wanted to when her mother said it, but she just hadn't gotten around to it. She walked deeper into the old woods, wandering what she might find. Maybe some old car parts or some broken glass. She loved antiques. When her father would take her to scavenge in the sewers of New York City, he would always find some old antique things. She had an old necklace that her father found. It was a purple heart. She was a bit uncertain if it was a locket or not.

Starching collars, ironing the wrinkles from your shirts  
Missing all the days when I thought it didn't matter.  
Our sons have gone to cities where they say they've found more work.  
And our daughters went to climb the social ladders

Maggie opened her eyes to find herself not too far away from the house. She could barely see it, but, she could get back easily. She found herself at an old creek. She remembered her mother told her that there was an old creek back there. She remembered the story that went to it. Her mother and father and uncles (Counting Uncle Casey) found the Kraang ship in the basement and thought that they had found April's mom. But, instead, it was a Kraang experiment that had her deceased grandmother's memories. She loved it when her father say's, "Maggie, do you want to explore the ship?" she would excitedly say "Yes" and go along with her father. Her mother would usually hesitate. But, when she would see how excited her daughter would get, she would hesitantly say "Yes".

A piece of land makes a home  
It's the only way I've ever known  
But you sold off the pieces of my heart acre by acre  
And I love something I'll never own  
Every field that we've sown  
To the savings and loan  
So I'm a leaving, oh I'm gone, gone, gone

"Maggie! Maggie! Magdalene Hamato! Dinners ready!" Maggie faintly could hear her mother. She looked around for an opening to where she could see the house. She said goodbye to the old woods. Then, she realized halfway through the woods, that she could try out her ninja skills. Her grandfather had said that she needed to work on her stealth. She jumped up into a tree and breezed through the trees a way that only a true ninja would know. She imagined she was on a rooftop with her family patrolling.

She made it to the house and was met with her dad on the way. He was on his way to the barn to one of their makeshift labs. Her father was a scientist. So was her mother. That helped her in school because her father would always teach her new things. Her father had his dinner in hand, carefully walking to the old barn. Maggie looked up at her father as he walked by. "Hey Maggie!" Donnie said as he passed his daughter. "Dad?" "What is it, sweetie?" Donnie said, coming to a stop. "Can't you eat with us tonight?" "Honey, I have a lot of..." Donnie trailed as he looked into her chestnut eyes with a little hint of light blue. Donnie sighed, "Ok. I'll eat with you tonight." "Yay!" Maggie said excitedly. Donnie thought, 'I really need to finish that experiment'.' Donnie looked at the small hand in his hand, 'It can wait' He said to himself as he squeezed the small hand.

He walked in, being pulled into the kitchen by his daughter. He was met by his wife drying her hands "Well, look who will be joining us for dinner tonight!" April said coming over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

So I'm a leaving, oh I'm gone, gone, gone


End file.
